The Death of a Demon
by WhenTheBloodMoonDies
Summary: You brother is fated to die." the old woman spoke with regrettable urgency. "Gaara, what have you gotten yourself into?" Temari asked... Gaara looked up, "Hunh. Looks like rain." A servant appeared “Are you ready for battle, Kazekage, sir?” he asked.


**Rated T for swear words and mildly suggestive terms (might get worse in latter chapters), and a battle or two (nothing too gory).**

**I do not own Naruto, but I do own the story-line, Akkichi and Katsuro (who you will meet soon) and ....(continued at bottom, because I don't want to give any of the plot away yet...) **

The Death of a Demon

Summary:

"You brother is fated to die." the old woman spoke with regrettable urgency. "Gaara, what have you gotten yourself into?" Temari asked...  
Gaara looked up, "Hunh. Looks like rain." A servant appeared "Are you ready for battle, Kazekage, sir?" he asked.

_Pain,_

_Thoughts,_

_Life…_

_Living what I would call a dream,_

_Thoughts of anger…And of pain,_

_Pain of life and thoughts a-gain…_

It began as what I would've classified as a normal day, there were birds, there was sand.

The sky was blue, the people brownish pink, it's not like a lot changed from day to day.

But I couldn't even begin to describe the shock I would feel later this day.

Pain.

Life.

* * *

"You say _WHAT_?" I asked, "Your brother is going to die. Today." The old woman finally let go of my collar.

"WHAT?!?!" I exclaimed again, "Is there no way to avoid it?" My sister asked from my left.

"No. There is a great battle approaching. Avoid it. For all of us." The old woman melted back into the crowd.

"To die?!?" I asked, still flabbergasted. "Gaara." My sister muttered, "What ever have you gotten yourself into."

* * *

"Are you ready, Kazekage, sir?" a man in uniform popped into the room, I nodded and let him lead me out.

I suddenly felt the over whelming urge to scratch my shoulder, I hate battle uniforms. Before I became Kazekage they let me out without all this infernal gear, but now, I'm 'important'.

The man walking beside me didn't bat an eyelid, for I knew that nothing had crossed my face. Just because someone seems like an invalid doesn't mean they are one, I thought wryly.

I walked out of the building, my robes blowing in the breeze. I narrowed my eyes slightly at the approaching army, all the emotion they'd ever see from me.

I walked out on the ramparts, our flags waved grimly in the breeze. I looked out at the army and I felt the colour drain from my face.

Right then Temari and Kankuro ran up, "Gaara! We have to talk…" I held up a hand, interrupting Temari mid-sentence.

"Do you see them?" I asked slowly, staring at the frontlines of our enemies.

"See what?" Kankuro peered off into the distance. "Holy shit. It's an army." He joked.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "Their Oni." Temari and Kankuro both peer off into the distance with my words. Searching for the source of my barely covered fear.

"I don't see any demon's, brother dear. I think you're losing it." Temari quipped staring right at one of the drooling monsters.

"Maybe he spent to much time in the sauna the other day?" Kankuro commented, smirking as well.

I turned back and one of the monsters popped up right below my nose. I grabbed it and crushed its windpipe.

The creature didn't change to me but both Temari and Kankuro gasped so I figured the Oni had turned visible.

"There really are demons?" Temari gasped, I nodded. Kankuro smirked then suddenly he started coughing and choking, apparently on his own spit. "Gaara! You're in great danger." He choked out.

"Baka. You sound like a crazy lady." Temari smacked the back of his head. "But really though, Gaara. You are in…" I held up my hand again, cutting Temari off for the second time

The Oni are approaching, I thought. Along with their master's, "Fire." I stated calmly to the man standing next to me, who repeated it loudly.

A rain of flaming sticks barraged the approaching enemy.

I walked quickly back down the rampart stairs, the cries of my siblings getting quieter.

"Katsuro's cadre." I spoke quickly and rushed out the opening gate. I formed the sand around me to emulate a squadron, when Katsuro's cadre composed of ten men, and me. All of the men wore masks of a sandy material, along with outfits to match. They blended in quite well, as was the idea.

I subtly shifted the sand around the enemy's feet, just enough that they would find it hard to stand.

One of Katsuro's men winked at me, and the assault began.

I anchored my feet with sand and sent a stream at the frontlines, I took out five men with one stream alone and I could maintain seven streams at a time, then that meant that I could kill about thirty-five people (or demons) a minute.

Unfortunately that meant that I was susceptible to close attacks, but they were in _my_ element, _my_ town. They would pay the price.

Katsuro himself ran by me, chasing an enemy. I reached out with a hand and twisted, a great yawning hole appeared in the sand, swallowing the enemy. Katsuro looked slightly annoyed but gave me a thumbs up.

One of Katsuro's men ran up to slay an enemy that was a bit too close for comfort. I nodded to the man and he grinned back.

He dropped back to stand near me, "I will guard." He said and smiled. I crinkled the corner of my eyes in reply.

I turned my attention back to destroying the enemies.

The man continued to fight off enemies that got to close and I continued killing enemies from afar.

Soon the bodies of our enemies surrounded us, but the siege continued.

I turned after destroying another enemy and my eyes widened, an enemy charged at me. My protector was elsewhere engaged, fighting off another enemy. I struggled to pull up a wall of sand, but my strength was gone.

I was exhausted and for the first time in years I felt the need to sleep.

The enemy raised his sword I closed my eyes and raised my chin. If I were to die I would die with my head held high.

I opened my eyes and stared the man down, but then I felt another body slam against mine. It was my protector.

He had taken the hit for me, and decapitated the man, but he fell to his knees.

The enemy's sword embedded in his chest.

"You…You saved me." I stated, shocked.

The man turned slightly, the sword still sticking through his body. He smiled. "I've lived a long life." He whispered so quietly that I doubted anyone other than me could hear him.

The man fell to the ground and I quickly removed the sword, still shocked that anyone would give his or her life for _me_.

Me. Gaara. The _demon_.

I thought of something at the last moment, I reached over and pulled off the mask. Shukaku would know how to revive this man.

But to my shock long dark hair fell out of the back of the mask, and when I fully removed the mask it revealed a beautiful woman, or girl.

I gasped slightly, why had Katsuro let a woman in the cadre?

I closed my eyes and removed myself within my own body, letting Shukaku take over with some grumbling about helping the girl.

I could still see what Shukaku saw, but only I couldn't control it.

Shukaku reached down and sent a burst of sand into the girl's heart, restarting it.

He then used the sand to repair the damage to the outside of her body.

Amazingly enough it worked, I could tell the Shukaku was shocked too, he'd been doubtful that this justu would work on anyone other than a host body.

I took over again and helped the girl sit up.

She opened her eyes, revealing deep orange eyes. "Who…Who are you?" I asked, stuttering slightly.

"I am Akkichi." The woman spoke, I blinked. Something I rarely did.

The woman stood up. "You saved me?" she whispered, looking at her hand. I nodded still dumbfounded.

I looked around to see how the battle was going, as well as distracting myself from the odd woman.

The battle, unfortunately for me, was already finish. We had won against the invaders.

"What _are_ you?" I asked the woman, dumbfounded. The woman closed her eyes and ducked her head. "I am the jū ichi bijū." The woman whispered.

The Eleven-Tails!?

* * *

**Oni means: Demon**

**jū ichi bijū means: Eleven-Tailed Beast  
**

**Akki means: evil spirit, demon, devil**

**Chi means: thousand, many, blood, consanguinity, earth**

**So... Akkichi means Demon Blood.**

**...(continued from top) and the Eleven-Tails. Please do not steal.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**If you would also honour me with a review you would make me a very happy person!**

**Thank you!  
**

**~WhenTheBloodMoonDies**


End file.
